Happy Easter, Bakura Bunny
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: It's Easter and Yami's at home while the others are out. When Bakura unexpectedly shows up at the game shop what will happen?


**Happy Easter everybody; I'm so glad to see everyone is enjoying their day so far. I don't have much to say so I hope you enjoy this little one -shot. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, just the idea for the fic.

* * *

_**(Yami's POV)**_

It's Easter; a holiday in this time that celebrates the resurrection of someone by the name of Jesus Christ. But it also celebrates a time for children to go searching for eggs and see a large bunny. Personally I think these strange holidays they have now in this time are just odd. I don't really see the point in them. A large bunny who delivers chocolate to children's homes seems a bit strange. And this resurrection of a man a couple thousands of years ago seems to be a bit odd as well. But since it is a religious story I can understand why it is so important. Christians celebrate holidays for their beliefs as do I with the Gods of Egypt. Yugi had left about an hour ago with the others to an egg hunt in the park. Apparently Joey and Tristan convinced them they should go because you cannot "pass up free candy" and I think that is outrageous. The egg hunt is specifically for little children. However Yugi could probably get away with it. Abiou is a bit short for his age. I chuckled as I leaned back against the couch. And if you are wondering why I refused to go with them on their hint for sugary treats; I stayed here at the game shop because I am far too old to be collecting eggs full of candy. I smirked; besides if I wanted candy I can just snatch a few from Yugi. He won't mind. I heard the bell to the game shop ding and I stood up from the couch.

"What's going on? I thought Yugi locked the door before he left." I said. I walked over to the steps and quickly began to descend down into the game shop. Once I stepped down the last step I looked around. I saw a head of white that is impossible to forget. "Bakura, what are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at me and smirked. "If you must know I escaped the geeks from that egg hunt. I swear those brats were getting annoying." He explained.

"They are not brats." I said.

He chuckled; "Alright but those little children there can be seriously annoying." He commented.

I chuckled; "Oh I get it." I said. I shook my head; "Those children are annoying but they are just children. They are loud and curious little rascals."

"Well that may be but I could not take it another moment longer. I had to escape." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "So why come here?" I asked.

He smirked; "It's the last place they would expect me to be." He commented. I was about to retort but he had a point. This is the last place they would expect him to be. He clapped his hands and turned to face me. "So, why are you not there with them?"

I sighed; "I decided not to go because I don't have time to gather eggs full of candy with little children." I explained.

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I see." He said. I looked around and then back at Bakura.

"Um; would you like to come upstairs?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and we started up the stairs. Once we reached the top I started for the kitchen. "You can sit on the couch. I will go and make some tea."

"Yeah! Whatever." He said. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and began to make some tea for me and my guest.

* * *

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I wonder why I came here of all places? There were plenty of other places I could have gone. And yet; I come here. Why did I exactly? I guess it may have been because I was eager to escape the others that I just unconsciously came here. I leaned back into the couch; it is surprisingly comfortable. I smiled and closed my eyes. I actually feel relaxed for the first time in a long time. It is hard to relax between Ryou constantly pestering me and school. Which is to me, a complete hell? Those teachers may actually be able to bore children to death.

"So Bakura." Yami said. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He walked over with cups in hand. He sat down next to me on the couch and handed me a cup. "What is your opinion on this holiday?"

I took a sip of the tea and looked back at him. "I think it is a complete waste of time. A holiday for children to be loaded up on sweets." I complained.

Yami chuckled; "That may be true but there is one thing that is good about this holiday." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

He smirked; "The Easter bunny." He said.

"You mean that over sized rabbit that hops around giving children baskets of sweets to get cavities and sugar high." I yelled.

"Now Now Bakura. Don't be so angry about it. The Easter bunny is a good thing to this holiday." He said.

"How in the darkest of hell is that rabbit good for anything?" I complained. He looked at me with a smirk on his face and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" He stood up from the couch and walked away. "Where the hell are you going?" He stayed silent and left for a different room. What the hell is going on with him? He was just looking at me like I was a piece of candy. What the hell is going on? I turned around and faced forwards. Maybe I should go before something happens. I suddenly don't trust the pharaoh as much as I should. I stood up from the couch and made my way towards the steps.

"Where are you going Bakura Bunny?" Yami asked. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"What the hell did you just?" But before I could finish he had quickly put placed some sort of headband on me and a belt around my waist. I blinked and he stepped back.

"There you go." He said. I shakily reached for the top of my head. My head hit something fuzzy and long. Ears. I reached down at the belt and traced it. A fuzzy ball of fluff. I quickly ran towards the mirror in the hall. I gasped and looked at my head. Bunny ears. That must mean the tail is a bunny tail. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? You turned me into a damn bunny rabbit." I yelled. I turned around and he smirked.

"What you don't like it Bakura Bunny?" He mocked.

I growled and he began to run away into the living room. I quickly went after him; he made a break for it towards the couches. I sped up and was able to grab a hold the back of his shirt and he fell down onto the couch; back first. He pulled me down with him; I ended up on top of him.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you dress me as a bunny rabbit?" I complained. He rubbed the back of his head and opened his eyes to look at me.

"I was just telling you that the Easter bunny is a very important aspect of the Easter holiday because people dress up as him and make the children happy."

"So you dressed me as one?" I complained.

"Yep. It's to show you that you are a very important person." He explained.

I looked at him with a shocked face. "That makes no sense. What does me being important have to do with me being dressed like a rabbit?" I complained.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you dressed as a bunny." He said. I growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Why you?" I growled.

"Hey Yami, I'm back. I was wondering if you." Yugi said. I looked over at the door. His eyes were wide as he looked over at us. He shook his head; "What am I going to do with you, Yami?"He turned around and left back down the steps. I looked back at Yami; he seemed embarrassed.

"Get off of me already." He chuckled. I blushed at my unthinkable actions and sat up. Yami sat up as well; he looked back at me and sighed. "Hey, Bakura?" I looked over at him; he smiled. "Happy Easter. Bakura Bunny."

I growled and punched his shoulder. "Shut up."


End file.
